deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Graveyard
The Spooky Graveyard is a special location and event in Death Road to Canada. Upon entering, the party will be tasked with pursuing the source of the "spooky goblin laughter". To do so, you must have a weapon capable of breaking into the doors of the mausoleums at the rear of the map: a sledgehammer, crowbar, shovel, or pickaxe. A shovel is guaranteed to spawn amongst the graves in case none of those four are at hand. Event Text The group drives past a graveyard. There's not many zombies there, yet it feels ominous to a cartoonish extent. Faintly, off to the north, spooky goblin laughter can be heard. Interactions Checking a tomb (Spooky Mausoleum) There may be a goblin hiding in here. to break in: The door is solid and shut tight. You'd need something to pry it open with. A shovel would work. There must be one nearby. [Crowbar]: It would be easy to pry the door open with the crowbar. [Shovel]: The shovel could pry the door open, with some effort. [Sledgehammer]: The door would be no match for a good sledgehammer. [Pickaxe]: The pickaxe would break this door into pieces. * Open the tomb can break in * Leave it for now Open the tomb The group opens up the mausoleum, which seems like a horrible idea in the zombopocalypse. character, first opening: Nothing special in this one. It's likely that this is a decoy for the one the goblin is really living in. Zombies exit the open tomb - chance or last opening: Something emerges from the tomb as Character opens it! I hope it's a goblin! Count Dinkula or Grim Reaper appear in front of the open tomb - Otherwise: Just more tomb stuff! Your obsession with tombs and goblins is veering out of control! Zombies exit the open tomb - Encountering Count Dinkula Hey, it's Dracula! Hi, Dracula. BLUHD! BLAUGH! Character never thought (s)he'd meet a celebrity! He doesn't mind doing some of his catchphrases. Character +4 Morale Count Dinkula's fitness revealed (6) Should Character recruit Count Dinkula? He seems pretty lonely from being stuffed in a crypt for so long. Encountering the Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper, Avatar of Death Itself, emerges from the crypt. Grim Reaper looks around at the hordes and the carnage. It looks at Character. It shrugs. Try to ignore it for now * No penalty Shake hands with Death! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE YOU WANT TO SHAKE HANDS WITH DEATH? This probably isn't the best deal for Character. Don't do it! Result: Nothing Have someone else do it. Result: Changes the players main character, must interact with Grim Reaper again to shake hands with Death. Character: Shake hands! Do it! The Grim Reaper shakes hands with no hesitation! Making friends is fun. Character gets blasted with tremendous amounts of DEATH ENERGY! Character is killed! Well, almost. With Vitality > 1 Character - MAXIMUM HEALTH SET TO 1! - With Vitality = 1 Character feels really smug for some reason. Character feels EVEN MORE BERSERK! - MAXIMUM STRENGTH, FITNESS, AND SHOOTING INCREASED! The Grim Reaper grants a gift! * Character Vitality set to 1 * Character +1 Fitness maximum * Character +1 Strength maximum * Character +1 Shooting maximum * Death leaves The Grim Reaper weapon Category:Events Category:Locations